


When PandaGamer Meets Raphael Santiago

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Saphaelweek2017 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, I'm so bad at tagging, M/M, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago - Freeform, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood - Freeform, YouTuber Simon, everyone is human, sorry - Freeform, youtuber magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Saphaelweek2017 : Day 4 : Social Media Au : Youtuber Au.The New York YouTubers convention is a good way to meet other YouTuber ... and their best friends.





	When PandaGamer Meets Raphael Santiago

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta  
> Happy Saphaelweek2017

Simon Lewis 22 years old loved the video games since he was a child. He enjoyed discovering new games consoles, new games, new ways of playing, but he loved playing old games, those of his childhood and even those of his parents. He found the evolution of the video game fascinating. When he remembered his first games consoles and his first games and compared them to those of today, it was sometimes quite mind-blowing.

He had studied accounting at an university in New York to please his mother, possessed a small group of music he had trained in high school with his friends and with whom they occasionally perform in small bars on Friday night, but mostly he had his own Youtube channel, a video game chain. At first he was doing this for free fun, he was playing old games to make them known to the younger ones, and then as his number of abandoned as well as his popularity increased, he had decided that maybe his passion could be a means of income, certainly different and probably little but sufficient for the moment. His popularity rising again and again, his videos reaching hundreds of thousands of views, he had decided to do a little bit of everything, he continued to play old games for the nostalgic, but he was now testing new games to give his opinion, but his specialty was to give very precise solutions for the blocked players. His fans adored him because his videos were both funny, constructive, very easy to understand, then he interacted with them, he often asked them their opinions, if they had a specific game to which they would like him to play, he listened to their advice and always thanked them at every beginning and end of video, and then to not spoil anything he was cute, according to his fans. Brief, PandaGamer, his stage name, had become a must-see YouTuber, and that's why he was invited to the New York YouTuber Convention, he was so excited and happy to go there, he had always wanted to participate and now it was thing done, he couldn't wait to meet the people who would come for him, even if he was stressed that no one came, because there was so much YouTuber present and all possible categories. The good news is that he wasn't going alone, he would be accompanied by his best friend and somehow assistant and manager, Alec Lightwood. They had met at the university, despite their total difference in personality, they shared several courses and eventually they became friends, even best friends. Without Alec he probably would never have posted his first video.

 

~~~~~

 

Magnus Bane was a popular YouTuber. His specialty, make-up and fashion in general, but his videos were only about makeup techniques, he was extremely talented, but he had to say also that he was helped, he was a young Asian man, tall, handsome, charismatic and the Makeup and jewelry was going to him with perfection. WarlockOfMakeup was his artist's name, a mix between his specialty and his technique, but especially a find of his followers. He was so talented that some fans called him a Warlock, they said he was magical, he had loved the comparison and therefore adopted the name, to the delight of his fans. Thanks to his popularity many brands wanted sponsored him, but Magnus being a very demanding and very honest person, he only accepted after testing the products of a brand, if he was satisfied he accepted, if not no. He also chose according to the price, he wanted the products he presented to be accessible to the most, so he tried products of all ranges. It was also for this reason that he was greatly appreciated, besides being funny, sarcastic and sometimes a real drama queen. For the first time he had been invited to participate in his greatest happiness at the New York YouTuber convention. But of course he didn't go on his own, he needed someone to carry all his stuff. Not in fact he was taking with him his best friend, Mr. Grumpy better known as Raphael Santiago. In real Raphael had a cold outside, but it was a teddy bear, he had a huge heart, he had never seen anyone care so much about his family and his friends, he would do everything for them, it was enough just to get to know him and fortunately Magnus was hooked and he didn't regret it. Raphael sometimes helped him with his videos, he helped him to do the editing, once to make him a joke Magnus had called him while he was filming, all his fans wondered who was this beautiful young man a little cranky, he had even wondered if one day he could make a video with him but Raphael had categorically refused.

 

~~~~~

 

The day of the Convention had arrived, Simon and Alec had arrived without incident despite Simon's clumsiness. Simon had stars full of eyes, and he almost cried when he knew he had a box for himself, finally for him and Alec. They laid their stuff in their lodge and then headed to the pits to look for where was located that of Simon and wow, it was great, very big, there was so much stand and so much artist. Simon's stress was surfacing, but Alec managed to calm him down a little bit, fortunately he was there. He walked quietly not looking in front of him when he returned to someone. Alec looked up to the sky, he knew that with Simon there would inevitably be an incident. Simon raised his head and...wow, he saw the most magnificent man he had ever seen, a bronze skin, hair perfectly capped, eyebrows well drawn, brown eyes, very dark, almost black with an intense look, a pulpy and full mouth. For once he thanked his clumsiness, he heard a little laugh and realized that the man was not alone he was accompanied by another person, an Asian man who was very colorful and…sequined, but very handsome and had his eyes riveted on Alec , who was now looking down and blushing. Oh, he was hoping Alec would thank him for his two left feet, too.

Magnus and Raphael had miraculously arrived on time, despite the time that Magnus had put on makeup, as he had said to Raphael, it had to be absolutely perfect, whether it was obviously at the level of make-up, but also the hairstyle and clothes. Raphael had sighed but let him prepare quietly, while reminding him from time to time to hurry. They went to their lodges deposited their coats and left in search of their stand, briefcases of make-up in hand, fortunately they were skateboarding, who could think that make-up could be so heavy. They walked in the different alleys looking for their place when Raphael was hit by someone. He grunted, looked up, and held what he meant, that boy was really beautiful, with his brown hair that went in all directions, his thick and messy eyebrows, his round glasses that framed perfectly his pretty chocolate eyes, a light rose covered his cheeks. He heard Magnus sneer and cursed him in his head. The handsome young man was not alone, he was accompanied by a very tall boy, with crow hair and hazel eyes, he looked towards Magnus and then bowed his head and blushed. The boy with glasses took the floor.

"I'm really sorry, I was so amazed at the size of this room that I wasn't looking where I was going, I hope I didn't break what was in your briefcase, and I didn't hurt you?" Simon was scratching the back of his neck. That boy was adorable.

"Oh don't be sweetheart, this briefcase contains makeup, and then you didn't spill it." Magnus turned his gaze towards the taller, who had raised his eyes and looked at him too, Magnus smiled at him. "So you're making videos of what?" As you probably understood, I am doing makeup tutorials, I'm Magnus Bane better known as WarlockOfMakeup, and the grumpy next to me... " Which earned him a black look of the grumpy in question and a little laugh from the taller magnificent. "This is Raphael Santiago, my best friend and assistant.

Simon knew that Magnus was not speaking to him since his gaze was always turned to Alec. So he gave him a little nudge to answer him.

"Hm...Uh I'm not...I don't make video, I'm just his friend...No, a friend, just a friend, finally...his best friend...and his assistant, and I'm uh...Alec." Alec stammered, reddened and scratched his neck in discomfort. Raphael took almost pity on him.

Magnus made a little shoulder movement, approached Alec and held out his hand. "Delighted Alec, is this short for Alexander?" Alec blushed even more and shook his hand. "Hm...Yes."

"Hm...A great name for a beautiful man." Raphael rolled his eyes, Simon chuckled at the embarrassment of his best friend, he knew that if Alec could melt, he would.

Simon shook his head and said. "Thanks for the presentation Alec, and if anyone is interested, I'm Lewis, Simon Lewis and I'm better known as PandaGamer, and as my name says I specialize in video games." He held his hand towards Raphael's, he looked at him strangely and shook his hand with a firm grip. Simon smiled at him brightly, Raphael withdrew his hand and scraped his throat lightly. "Uh...now that presentations are made." He turned to Magnus who looked at Alec from top to bottom without any discretion or discomfort. "We should go get your location, so you can settle down."

Simon felt a little embarrassed at one time, he bowed his head and wiped his clammy hands on his jeans. "Oh yes sorry, I didn't mean to delay you, he's right Alec we should go too. Again sorry for the trouble and for shoving you." He gave them a little shy smile and passed between them, to continue his way, Alec on his heels.

"Then Raphael well played, if this is your way of flirting you are officially the least gifted person on the planet." He shook his head and resumed his road, Raphael behind him sighed. He didn't want to be rude but it was his personality and he didn't want to be late that's all.

 

~~~~~

 

Everyone found their stand and settled there, 10 minutes after the convention could begin, and the room was full, they couldn't believe that there is so many people to come for see them. They chained the autographs, photos, and discussions with their fan, they even offered them gifts of all kinds. In addition they both had the idea of filming this day, to keep a souvenir and post the videos to thank their fans. The day was going wonderfully well. 6 hours later it was time for the convention to end. They were a little tired of all this crowd, this bustle, but it was a pure pleasure, and they hoped to be there next year. It was time for them to go back to their lodges and get their stuff back.

 

~~~~~

 

"It's good Magnus you've forgotten nothing, can we go?" asked Raphael.

"Yes, sir." answered Magnus laughing, which earned him a pat on the shoulder.

They came out of the room, Magnus recovered the paper with his stage name, which was stuck on the door, as a souvenir.

They walked in the hallways when they saw Simon and Alec. Since their separation, Raphael felt a little bad, so he decided to go see them, Magnus Bewitched by Alec followed him with great pleasure. They advanced until they found themselves right next to them, they were chatting and hadn't noticed them. Raphael scraped his throat.

"Uh...Hi." Simon and Alec turned to them. Alec's face lighted up at the sight of Magnus, Simon didn't really know how to react, he was persuaded to have made a fool of himself and that Raphael just wanted to get rid of him so he was surprised.

"Hi." He replied with a very small voice.

"Hm...I...I wanted to apologize, I didn't want to look rude or make you feel like I just wanted to run away from you as far as possible, which was not the case at all. It's just that I didn't want us to be late, so sorry." Seeing that no one answered Raphael was getting ready to leave, but Simon took the floor.

"Ok, excuse accepted but on one condition." All the eyebrows arose. "Did you plan something after the convention?"

"No". "No". "No." They all answered even Alec to the amusement of the other three.

"Okay so if you want we could go for a drink somewhere not very far from here."

"I have a better idea." Said Magnus with a sparkling smile. "This day was awesome but exhausting, and I'm very hungry, so I suggest rather a restaurant...I pay."

"Oh yes, for me it's okay, it's true that I'm a little hungry." He looked at Alec who nodded. "Oh on the other hand I...Uh...I am vegetarian." Said timidly Simon, he didn't want to disturb.

"It's not a problem I'm sure there must be some good vegetarian restaurant in the area, we're in New York after all." Raphael smiled at him nicely. Simon gave him his smile. "In fact I know a very good one, which is barely 10 minutes from here."

"Good and well it's settled then, after you." Said Magnus by sending a seductive smile to Alec. And they all headed to the exit.

 

~~~~~

 

The restaurant was very well spent, they had all learned to get acquainted and got along very well despite their different personalities. Magnus had spent the evening flirting with Alec, even though he was shy and a little embarrassed, he was happy with the attention, more he liked Magnus a lot. Raphael and Simon liked each othe, but they were too shy to do much to the annoyance of Magnus. At the end of the restaurant, their paths unfortunately had to separate, but they exchanged their numbers and promised to contact and see each other again.

Simon and Raphael contented himself with sending messages, not daring to invite the other to come out. Fortunately Magnus was there, a week after their meeting, week spent sending messages, Magnus had asked Alec to go with him at a date, Alec had obviously accepted. It had been three months since the convention and they had already gone to 6 dates and now officially went out together, they were very happy but were desperate for the behavior of their respective best friends. They knew that Simon was very fond of Raphael and vice versa, but neither of them took the lead despite the repeated encouragement of the couple. So they decided to go to the movies and invite them, they would of course come out that they sit next to each other and share a bowl of popcorn.

The movie night arrived, as planned, Simon and Raphael sat next to each other and had a big basket of popcorn for two, so their hands came in contact very often. Magnus who sat between Alec and Simon, didn't pay any attention to the film, on the contrary his eyes were riveted on his neighbor and his best friend, he sighed quite often the non behavior of his two there.

After about half an hour of film, he nudged Simon to get his attention, when Simon turned to him, he gave him the big eyes and made a gesture of the head towards Raphael. Simon shook his head, making him understand that he dared not, but Magnus looked at him with a menacing expression so he nodded.

He looked discreetly at Raphael who had his eyes riveted on the screen and who occasionally took popcorn. The next time Raphael plunged his hand into the bucket of popcorn Simon did the same and their hands touched, normally one of the two would take off their hands, but Simon took his courage with two hands and embraced his fingers with those of Raphael, this one surprised the by the gesture of his neighbor, turned his head towards him, he had the red cheeks, he looked down at their interlaced hand, but instead of detached Raphael clasped his fingers even more. Simon's face illuminated and his smile climbed up to his ears, Raphael returned his smile, bent over and laid a kiss on his cheek. Magnus who kept spying on them blew a little "finally.", and returned his attention to his own boyfriend, they passed the rest of the film to kiss each other.

When the movie ends they go out. Magnus and Alec had moved away from the two new lovebirds to give them some privacy, and hoped they would enjoy it for their first kiss. Raphael and Simon were always hand in hand, they were talking, laughing, blushing. At the time of saying goodbye Raphael leaned lightly to kiss Simon on the cheek, but this one wanting more laid his hands on Raphael's cheeks and drew him to him, he laid his mouth on him, for their first kiss, Raphael smiled in the kiss and laid his hands on Simon's hips. When they detached their smile was radiant. Magnus and Alec who had attended the whole scene and had entered into the hand in victory, joined them and congratulated them. After two or three kisses, the two couples separated to return home.

 

~~~~~

 

One year later, Simon had moved in with Raphael, they were madly in love, Simon had even convinced him to sometimes participate in videos with him, for multiplayer games, and Simon's fans had adopted Raphael, they worshipped when they were making videos, they were arguing and laughing a lot during his time there, their followers even gave them a couple name "Saphael". They were very happy and despite a few small fights everything was perfect. Alec had moved in with Magnus 6 months before, for them also the happiness was very present, and as for Raphael, Magnus had convinced Alec to become his model and test makeup on him, their fans found them adorable and their couple name after several essays it was concluded by "Malec".

They could not be happier to have met, and especially to have gone in.

 

 

[My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/juuuunaaaaoooo) (Saphael, Malec, Bughead, Arashi).

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, i'm sorry for the fault, please tell me.  
> Happy Saphaelweek2017.


End file.
